Mad Rush
by BlackFalcon002
Summary: Someone gets raped, but it's not who you'd expect. Lemon, rape, Saixx?, Axelx?
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends!! This is not BlackFalcon002, aka Chris, etc!

Yes, reread that sentence all you like, dear little lambs, but you are indeed not mistaken!! I am NOT the author of those stories you all love and know (or, maybe you don't. I don't know that kind of stuff, ya know?)

So what the hell am I talking about anyways? Let me explain, beloved muffins.

My name is Nightgina, aka Kim. (lol I'm advertising XD) In real life, I'm Chris's good friend (or, at least I think I am o.O). Last week, me and Chris ran into some trouble with some…_boys_…and…well…Chris is ground for a while ;; But! This self-proclaimed author began to pity the neglected site, so sent me to post one up a story of his-or-hers (lol NO GENDER FOR YOU).

So I am not the author, sweet lily pads, but the producer, if you will.

Anywho, I digress.

**THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON.** This a smutty-smutty-smutty story, meaning the average 6 year old will be scarred for life if their delicate eyes fell upon this writing called art! I would know, I typed it.

On with the story!! Walk lively, my scrumptious puppies!! (Chris is going to so kill me :D )

3 3 3 3

The small body writhed beneath him as he pinned him down, but that only spurred Axel on, his emerald eyes gleaming in anticipation. Their cloaks and other assorted garments already lay strewn about them, turn and ripped from Axel's haste. He shoved him down, grinding against him, making the younger Nobody cry out. Axel sneered, grinding harder.

"Anywhere you go, I go too," he whispered, biting his ear. "So portals won't help you now." The boy didn't respond, _couldn't_ respond, as Axel had clamped a hand over his mouth. All he could do was watch the other Nobody with a petrified gaze, eyes wide and pleading.

Axel sat up, straddling the other more comfortably, reaching with his free hand for his cloak. Dragging it toward him, he fumbled around in it, yanking out two of Larxene's Kunai, tossing the coat away. Waving the sharp blades slowly back and forth, Axel smiled in satisfaction as the terrified gaze followed them. He slammed them down into the floor, one on either side of the younger Nobody's head. The other's gaze, if it were possible, grew wider, as Axel leaned down.

"I'm taking my hand off," he hissed, glaring into the other's eyes, "and if you scream for help, those will be going straight through your eyes."

Without waiting for consent, Axel drew his hand away. The boy's breath shuddered in his throat as Axel licked his collarbone, biting and sucking. His lithe, thin legs parted as Axel forced them apart, lying between them. His tongue ran lazily over the strong, looping around the belly button. The other's hands jittered over the floor as Axel took him in his mouth; finding no other purchase, the younger Nobody grasped the Kunai above his head. Axel ran his tongue up and down the length of it, feeling the muscles tense. The other gripped harder, the sharp edges of the blades causing blood to run down his arms as he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. Hissing moans escaped his lips as Axel moved and down with quick, rhythmic motions that left him breathless. Axel let it out of his mouth, feeling the muscles relax slightly beneath him, before taking him again, surprising a slight scream from the younger Nobody as he scraped his teeth the whole way down. His back arched despite Axel's weight, hips lifting off the floor. Axel finally let him go, and as soon as he was released the other slammed his knee into the Nobody's stomach. Axel recoiled in surprise, and it gave enough time for the younger Nobody to open a dark portal right above his head. Releasing the bloodstained kunai, he made a desperate lunge for it, a cry rising in his throat as he heard the Flurry of Dancing Flames' voice.

"Not yet," he snarled, and a wall of fire sprang up between the Nobody and his freedom. Almost going headfirst into the fiery black, the younger boy landed heavily. Fire lashed at him, leaving burns crossing his chest and stomach. He yelled in pain, and Axel was on top of him again. The other thrashed about, and Axel snapped. Grabbing one of the kunai, he drove it all the way through the other Nobody's hand and into the floor; the yell rose into a piercing scream.

"Not yet. I'm not finished with you yet," Axel repeated as he wound his around the other's wrists, knotting it tightly, the slender arms outstretched above his head, leaving the younger Nobody in a very vulnerable position indeed. A position that Axel planned on taking full advantage over.

"No screwing around now," Axel hissed, "because you let the shit hit the fan." He bit the skin on the younger boy's neck hard, blood beading and mingling with a drop of sweat that had teared down from his temple. Axel sat up, scooting himself up over the naked body beneath his until his knees were level with the other's ears. Grabbing a fistful of the younger Nobody's hair, he yanked the other's head towards his crotch.

"Suck it, bitch," he sneered, pulling the boy's head close. The other clenched his teeth, trying to turn his head away, but Axel just yanked harder.

Cold metal drew softly across the younger Nobody's stomach. Axel, chakram behind his back in the hand not holding the heedful of hair, dragged the hard steel across bare skin, leaving a line of red. The other gasped, and Axel thrust himself into the gaping mouth.

"Enjoy it," he breathed, tightening his grip, "make me enjoy it."

The chakram clanged against the floor. Axel moaned, leaning forward, bracing himself on the floor above the younger Nobody's head with one hand. The other hand twisted in the boy's hair, making him cry out past the organ in his mouth as Axel rolled his hips. Drawing out, Axel moved on top of the younger Nobody, shoving their mouths together, grinding hungrily.

Slipping his hand up, he plucked the kunai from the floor, still leaving it embedded in the pale hand, and with a deft move, flipped the other onto his stomach. A sob rose in the boy's throat as Axel leaned down, licking his ear.

"Now's where the fun really starts," he purred.

There was no doubt it hurt; Axel could tell by the cries and gasps coming from the younger Nobody as he pulled himself out for the third time. The pale, thin frame beneath him, sticky with sweat and blood, shuddered violently as the Flurry of Dancing Flames brought himself in again, a gasping scream slipping from between his lips. Axel's hands ran across the writhing muscles of the other's back as he ejaculated, holding the orgasm for as long as possible before drawing out. He moved in rhythm going harder and harder as the blood between his legs pulsed wildly. The other's arms strained against his bonds, the leather cutting into his skin as Axel thrust, rocking back and forth in the captive Nobody.

"Stop," pleaded the boy. "pl-ahh!" his voice broke off into a choked cry as Axel jerked out hard, tears springing to his eyes from the pain. Wrapping his arms around the other's waist, Axel pulled him up on his knees, shoving himself in roughly, keeping his arms around the younger boy's slight waist. Gyrating, he held out for as long as he could, his wild motions prompting rhythmic cries from the Nobody he was currently – was there another word for it? – raping. His nails dug into the other's bare skin as he reached the rushing, nearly torrential climax before going limp inside the younger Nobody.

Yanking himself out, causing a faint gasp from the other, Axel released him. The boy collapsed, and Axel slammed him on the back hard, running his hands over the hot, sweaty skin – back, chest, hips. He bit into the gale body, so hard that blood flowed freely. Circling the other's thighs with his hands, he lifted forcing the younger Nobody to grind and press against him.

Axel worked the boy over with animal frenzy that left him gasping for breath. Axel panted as the insane lust became sated, and with a last kiss and feel, he drew away, standing. Staring down, he took one final look at the crumpled form, pale and shivering, as his chakram sliced through the cloak tying the other's wrists together.

"You can go now," he said coldly. The boy didn't move, every breath quick and painful. Axel narrowed his eyes, kicking the younger Nobody viciously. "Go on!" he snapped. "You didn't want me doing that, so leave!" Without waiting to see what the other was doing, he disappeared in a swirl of darkness that engulfed his body.

The limp form still did not move.

3 3 3 3

Man that's a depressing story!! Chris is an emo butt. In case you didn't know, that was Chris's first lemon. Could you not tell? I mean, the word 'penis' wasn't mentioned throughout the whole story. What a wussy!! I have absolutely no problem saying penis!! PENIS!!!

Okay, keep in mind that if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, there is a 99 chance that it was my fault, not Chris. This is due to the fact that I had to type this up from Chris's notebook, and Chris's handwriting is tiny and kind of faded.

Next chapter will have no lemons!! BUT if you want to know who the hell that rape victim was, read ahead. If you think that it's Roxas, YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT. If you think it's Sora, YOU TOO MIGHT BE RIGHT. My bet's Mickey Mouse. Wait, what am I saying, I already know who it is! Oh I burn you ppls. Anyways, the next chapter will be up as soon as I type that up.

Chris loves people who review!! Even flames are expected, which I find _lame_. But meh. Anywho, review and I will come to your house and make sweet love to you!! Or stay up late and talk about boys with you! Or both:D

(once again Chris is going to kill me. OMG yay!! - )


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all!! It's me, Kim, the typer of Chris's stories:D Yes, I know that I haven't updated Chris's stuff for a while, but don't hurt me! I had homework, projects, dances, plays, and…well…just forgot. XD But Chris started to bug me about it recently, so I decided to actually do my job. So here I am!!

Ahh…yes…just as I suspected. Everyone thought that it was either Roxas or Demyx…Well, let me just say this…YOU'RE WRONG!! XP

Oh, and thanks phaz! Your review made me so happy!! You get cupcakes full of love. X3

Anywho, on with the story!!!

Saïx heard the sobs issuing from the closed door, and his curiosity got the better of him. He pulled the door open, looking inside cautiously.

A pale form, naked and shivering, lay in the middle of the dark room on its side, back to the door. Torn and ripped clothes were around it, and blood speckled the ground.

Saïx crossed the room, unsure of what to expect. His golden eyes took in the stains on the floor as he knelt by the figure's side, putting a gentle hand on the sweaty shoulder. Not getting a response, he rolled the figure onto his other side carefully.

Zexion shuddered violently at Saïx's touch, drawing his knees slightly and cradling his hand closer to his chest. The hand that, Saïx saw with surprise, had a kunai embedded in it, protruding out the other side. The blood, seeping from the wound flowed across his skin to drip into a puddle on the floor. His eyes, normally a piercing blue, were clouded over, and he locked straight through the Luna Divider, not even seeing him but knowing he was there.

"Who did this?" asked Saïx. Gripping Zexion's wrist in a firm but soft hold, he pulled the yellow blade, stained a bright crimson with the Cloaked Schemer's blood, from his hand. Zexion gasped, trying to pull his hand away, but it was so weak that Saïx barely felt it.

Dropping the mangled hand, Saïx picked up the tactician, cradling the pale body in his arms as gentle as he could. Zexion's head lolled on the Luna Divider's chest, and he could feel the violent trembles from the tactician, and the weakness that restricted him from moving. Carrying Zexion bridal-style, Saïx walked to the door, kicking it open and walking down the hall.

Walking quickly, he reached the door marked VII, opening it. For some reason he could feel the echo of anger pounding inside him as he laid Zexion on his bed. Wiping the blood from Zexion's chest, he became suddenly aware of the burns etched into the skin, and the deep scratch across his stomach. Saïx's eyes narrowed with ever growing certainty.

Finding a potion tucked away in the confines of his room, the Luna Divider dripped some of it into Zexion's mouth. Almost immediately, the pale body relaxed slightly, the shaking lessening just a bit. His eyes flickered open weakly as Saïx held him up, pouring the rest of the green liquid down the tactician's throat. Instantaneously, all of the Cloaked Schemer's wounds healed, leaving only partially dried blood and semen, and his wide, frightened gaze. The look of absolute terror on Zexion's face made Saïx grind his teeth and turn on his heel, storming out in furry.

He caught Axel just as the Nobody stepped out of his room, wild crimson hair slicked back with water from his shower. In one fluid movement, Saïx grumbled the lapels of Axel's cloak and slammed him against the wall. There was a sharp thud as Axel's head cracked painfully against the wall.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" Saïx snarled. Instead of being intimidated, Axel just gave him an infuriating smirk.

"Whatever are talking about?" he said evenly, making the Luna Divider's lip curled.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" he growled. "Zexion!"

"Is something wrong with dear Zexy?" asked Axel innocently, almost causing Saïx to summon a claymore to shove down the throat of this obnoxious brat.

"Oh nothing," he said, trying to hold back his wrath, "except for that he was left half-dead, naked, and lying in his own blood and someone else's post-sex mess!"

"And you feel like telling me this, why…?"

Axel's head hit the wall again, harder this time, as Saïx shoved him harder.

"_You_ were the someone and you know it!" he snapped. Axel just grinned, rubbing the back of his head ruefully.

"Do I?"

He reeled in Saïx's grasp as the Luna Divider's fist met his cheek squarely. He slumped over on Saïx's arm, breath driven completely from his body, punched in the stomach so hard that spider webs of cracks appeared on the wall behind him. Saïx dropped Axel carelessly as he dropped his arm in disgust before leaning down. His black leather glove lifted the Flurry of Dancing Flames up by a handful of crimson hair, dragging him upright. Once again, Axel's head hit the wall, a black-clad hand encircling his throat.

"Yes, you do," said Saïx, voice even with most of his adrenaline used.

Axel looked at him with one eye, the other quickly turning a bluish-black. "Did he tell you?" he asked laying his cockiness aside for a moment.

"Didn't have to," replied Saïx smoothly. "The burn marks on his chest were enough."

"So you were the one to find him then? Where is he now?"

"Probably in his room," Saïx said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why do you care? Feel like finding him again?"

"You're being very protective of him, have you noticed?" said Axel slyly. For a second, the Luna Divider was stuck for words, only able to stare at the other Nobody speechless.

"Excuse me?" he finally said, voice low and dangerous.

"You're getting very defensive for him."

"You just _raped_ one of your superiors, so pardon me if I'm just a bit concerned," he snarled. Axel just smirked again, prompting Saïx to crack him in the face with his elbow.

"You know, one of these days you're going to go too far. Again, who knows, you may even try to kill off the other Organization members. But remember that when you do cross that line, I _will_ kill you," he said, throwing Axel down the hall in contempt, walking away. He didn't see the look that Axel gave him, didn't hear the words that Axel spoke as he watched the Luna Divider walk away.

"When I cross that line, your darling Zexion will be the first to know."

Saïx slammed open his door, seething. To his surprise, Zexion was still there, sitting on the edge of his bed and fully dressed. He looked up quickly as the door burst open, a momentary look of frightened panic flashing across his face that evaporated when he saw who it was. Still, a wariness shone in his eyes that made the emptiness inside Saïx ache.

"I…I'm sorry," said the tactician before Saïx could get a word out. "It was just…I mean…" he struggled to get the words out. Sighing, he finally murmured, "A-anyways, what I'm trying to say is…thank you."

Saïx looked at the miserable Nobody with a look akin to pity on his usually grim features. Crossing the room, he tipped Zexion's head up from where it hung looking at the floor, his fingers resting lightly below the tactician's chin. Golden eyes met sapphire ones with a steady gaze.

"Don't let him see you scared, don't let him know it hurt. Don't _ever_ be afraid of him. If you do, he's won," said Saïx softly. Tears welled up in Zexion's eyes, spilling over as he broke down. Saïx held him close, feeling the small body being wracked by sobs and memories far too painful.

"Don't worry. He won't touch you," he reassured, stroking Zexion's silver hair. "I won't let him get anywhere near you. I promise."

….Fin….

Oh I can see that many people wanted to find out who the raped was. Even threatened dear Christy dear, my my. That's so funny. XD

Did anyone think it was Zexion? I didn't (until I read it of course. :3 ) But I guess that's just how Chris's little mind rolls (like Katamari).

Anyways, Christ called me up this morning and yesterday, complaining how I hadn't updated and blah blah blah. So I finally finished, see!? HA!! XP

Review and I will hunt you down and pay you back personally. ;) (WITH MUFFINS!!)


End file.
